Anniversary
by Mu-laohu
Summary: Stevie and Zander have problems to choose their presents for their anniversary. Read and Review, one shot! Suck at summaries!


I don't own HTR or Still into you from Paramore or Bunin' it down from Jason Aldean.

Enjoy

[Stevie POV]

I want to make something great for tomorrow, it's very special. It's my anniversary with Zander, we make it through a whole year and surprise more than one person, starting with Kacey.

Zander and I have work around the music for years, and I decided that my gift should be something related to music. At the end I figure out the perfect gift but I would need Nelson's and Kevin's help to finish my present.

[Zander POV]

I'm freaking out! I have no idea what to give Stevie for our anniversary tomorrow, and if I don't give her something great then, Kacey will kill me and Stevie won't talk to me ever again. What the heck I'm going to do!

I walk to the band room and see Kacey sitting in the couch and texting with someone, probably her new boyfriend.

"Kacey! I need desperately your help!"

"Calm down Zander, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what to give Stevie for our anniversary"

"That's tomorrow, and you haven't figure out what she would like? What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"One pretty bad"

"Okay... Let's see... Stevie is kind of tomboyish so look for something like that, I think I heard her talking to Kevin about a new video game named 'Calling our duty IV' or something like that. Or she wanted to buy this knew skateboard but it is really expensive, you could give her a dress and take her to dinner"

"Yes! Thank you so much Kacey, now I gotta go"

I storm out of the band room and hear Kacey saying 'Bye! And good luck!' I need to hurry if I want that everything is perfect for tomorrow. I take out my phone and make reservations to Stevie's favorite restaurant, if I rush I can make everything Kacey told me.

[Stevie POV]

I have talk to Nelson and Kevin and they will help me, Zander said he couldn't make it to the rehearsal today so I can practice, the rest I have it prepared. Just hope everything goes just fine tomorrow.

Next Day

[Zander POV]

Okay today is the day, I take out my smoking and put it on. Take the roses and the box with the dress, I hurry towards the door and put everything in my car. I reach the school and go to the principal office and ask for a little favor, then go to the cafeteria.

[Stevie POV]

I wake up, damn I'm late. I dress up as fast as I can and rush to the school, before I reach the door I realize I need to get back for Zander's first present. I make it on time to school gather my things and go to class, the strange thing is that there's nobody in there. I hear the principal makes and announcement.

"All the students please go to the cafeteria"

I go and see everyone is around one table, I try to see but I'm kind of short so I cannot see a thing. Suddenly I here music.

[Zander POV]

I know Stevie is already here, but I can't see her so I start singing.

_You slip your finger through the tear in my t-shirt_

_You stirrin' up dirty in the back of my mind_

_You keep on flirtin' cause you know that it's workin'_

_You stuck in my head girl writing the lines_

_Couldn't sing this song without you if I tried_

_Let's light it up like it's our last night_

I make my way through the crowd and look for Stevie.

_We're just hanging around_

_Burnin' it down_

_Sippin' on some cold Jack Daniel's_

_Jammin' to some old Alabama with you, baby_

_Laying right here naked in my bed_

_I'm just doing my thing_

_You love it when I sing_

_Say it makes you feel like an angel_

_We about to get a little tangled up right about now_

_So girl let's keep burnin' it down_

_Burnin' it down_

_Burnin' it down_

I see Kacey and Stevie, she's in shock. Apparently I'm making a better job that I thought.

_Girl when you want it, you know that I'm on it_

_You know that I love lovin' up on you_

_Let's hit the switch and let our shadows dance_

_And light it up like it's our last chance_

_We're just hanging around_

_Burnin' it down_

_Sippin' on some cold Jack Daniel's_

_Jammin' to some old Alabama with you, baby_

_Laying right here dreaming in my bed_

_I'm just doing my thing_

_You love it when I sing_

_Say it makes you feel like an angel_

_We about to get a little tangled up right about now_

_So girl let's keep burnin' it down_

_Burnin' it down_

_Burnin' it down_

_Burnin' it down_

_Burnin' it down_

_Burnin' it down_

_Burnin' it down_

Kacey makes Stevie stand up in a table and I walk towards her, she's smiling at me. She has tears in her eyes, but she won't let them show even if they are for happiness.

_I wanna rock it all night_

_Baby girl, will you rock it out with me?_

_I wanna crawl through the dark_

_Just to feel your heartbeat against me [x2]_

_We're just hanging around_

_Burnin' it down_

_Sippin' on some cold Jack Daniel's_

_Jammin' to some old Alabama with you baby_

_Laying right here naked in my bed_

_I'm just doing my thing_

_You love it when I sing_

_Say it makes you feel like an angel_

_We about to get a little tangled up right about now_

_So girl let's keep burnin' it down_

_Burnin' it down_

_Burnin' it down_

_Burnin' it down_

_Burnin' it down_

_Burnin' it down_

_Burnin' it down_

_I wanna rock it all night_

_Baby girl, will you rock it out with me?_

_I wanna crawl through the dark_

_Just to feel your heartbeat against me_

I'm now with Stevie and she hugs me. I break apart and kiss her, everyone says 'Aww'

"So cheesy Robbins"

"You make me all corny"

I hand her the roses I held in my left hand, get in my knee and hand her a box with two necklaces. She smiles and opens the box reveling two gold necklaces with two charms one is a treble clef and the other one is an S or Z depending on the necklace. She motions me to turn around and I do, it's kind of weird because she puts me the first necklace with an S on it. I turn and do the same with her.

"Happy anniversary Steves"

"Happy anniversary Z"

The principal ask everyone to go back to class, I stay in the smoking and go towards my next class.

[Stevie POV]

He was so a corny guy, I will make my present look better than his. I walk to my next class smiling at the necklace while Kacey keeps saying that it was really sweet of him to sing.

The next classes go quickly. I get ready with Nelson and Kevin, I went shopping some days ago and got this black fact dress, who am I kidding Kacey got it, and put it on. Then walk towards the spot Zander use to sang to me earlier. Kacey brings him blindfolded and sits him in our table looking towards me.

I start singing and he takes the blindfold quickly, his mouth hangs out.

_Can't count the years on one hand_

That we've been together

I need the other one to hold you

Make you feel, make you feel better

_It's not a walk in the park_

To love each other

But when our fingers interlock,

Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it

_'Cause after all this time I'm still into you_

I didn't really sing, and Gravity 5 have never heard me singing, it seems like I have a good voice because Kacey it's just like Zander.

_I should be over all the butterflies_

But I'm into you (I'm into you)

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you (I'm into you)

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

I walk towards him smiling, he gets out of shock.

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

_Recount the night that_

_I first met your mother_

_And on the drive back to my house_

_I told you that, I told you that I loved ya_

He smiles at the memory, after all it was when we were like five.

_You felt the weight of the world_

_Fall off your shoulder_

_And to your favorite song_

_We sang along to the start of forever_

_And after all this time I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

I feel them when he sees me, when he touches me and he knows it and loves it.

_Some things just, some things just make sense_

_And one of those is you and I (Hey)_

_Some things just, some things just make sense_

_And even after all this time (Hey)_

_I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by_

_That I'm not into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah, after all this time_

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

He kisses me, I smile.

"And I'm the corny one?"

"Yes, yes you are"

He chuckles lightly.

"Close your eyes, no picking or you're not getting anything Z"

He does what I ask, I take out a ukulele case and hand it to him, he opens he's eyes and gasps.

"You bought me a knew ukulele!?"

"Open it"

He opens it and starts crying.

"It's beautiful Steves"

"Look again"

[Zander POV]

I see back the case and see two VIP passes for the Yankees game. I can't help but cry, I've been dying to see them play.

"Thanks Steves"

She kisses me

"You're such a girl"

Kacey, Nelson and Kevin laugh. I smile and we eat lunch, which Stevie made it to be my favorite Pizza. After lunch we go to class, in the rehearsal I will give her the dress.

[Stevie POV]

I'm going late for rehearsal, Kacey is going to kill me. I enter the band room and see Zander with his smoking holding a present.

"You didn't have to try that hard, you know?"

"Of course I have, besides if I did something wrong Kacey would probably kill me and worst of all you would have left me"

"You know I wouldn't, besides you're the best thing in my life"

I hear a 'Aww, you guys look too cute together.' I turn around and see Kacey.

"Hey, eyes here on the present"

"Oh right, you want me to open it right now?"

"Yes!"

"Okay"

I open the box and see a beautiful dress, it isn't as the one I used when I pretended to be a Perf, it was white on the top and black down, and it fall to the mid tight.

"It's beautiful Zander"

"And you're going to wear it tonight at our anniversary dinner"

"You don't have to take me for dinner"

"But I want to, so I'm taking you to your favorite restaurant"

I thank him and kiss him, I still have one more present for him, I guess I'll give it to him at dinner. It's kind of big.

[Kacey POV]

After Stevie kisses Zander she lefts for her next class.

"You're doing a great job Zander"

"Thanks and it was a lot thanks to you"

"You are a really lucky guy Zander, she's unique and if you hurt her I'm sending you her four brothers"

"They already threatened my, you're a little late"

"What you have for her at dinner?"

"They new game you told me, it's an extended and basically a unique copy of the game"

"I know Stevie, she has you a big present for dinner"

"She's everything I want"

"She turn you into a corny and cheesy guy"

"Yeah, after all the charm didn't worked with her"

"You mean you being an idiot"

"Yeah, basically that"

We go for the last class, Zander told the band to get to the restaurant at 9:00 pm so that we could make a performance.

[Zander POV]

I walk towards Stevie's door, and lucky me. Her brothers open the door. They look all like professional fighters, one of them bigger than starts walking towards me I just gulp.

"I'm Jason Stevie's older brother, I don't expect much of you"

'That great thanks a lot' I think

"But if you hurt her I'll kick your butt as my other brothers here"

"Thanks for the reminder, you told me that last time"

Stevie come from behind and I can't help but smile like an idiot, she looks astonishing in the dress.

"Jason! I told you to leave him alone! Come on Z lets go"

"As you wish my lady"

I open all the doors for her and we enjoy the food, it's almost 9 so I decide to give her my last present.

"I got you a last present Steves"

I hand her the present and she looks surprised that I took that much time in this. She opens it and almost screams.

"Zander this hasn't even get to the stores"

"Well I'll do anything for you, and look is a special edition, this one is unique and has twice the material of the original"

"I got you other thing Zander"

"Really?"

"Yes, but I'll wait until the rest come"

"Wait what? You knew they were coming!?"

"Of course I knew Zander"

"Kacey told you, right?"

She nods, it's already 9 and I can see Kacey in a blue sky dress, Nelson and Kevin are right behind her. We get on stage and play a couple of songs, when we finish Stevie goes to the back and brings a big box with her.

"That's my last present?" I ask really surprised.

"Yes, now open it"

I open it and see an old Gibson really cared.

"How did you got this? It must have cost a fortune"

"My grandpa worked for the fonder, it is a 1910. It costs a fortune but you're worth it"

"Thanks, and I have you a song. I sang your favorite but I like you made you an original song"

"Can I hear it?"

"Of course Steves, I'll play it with this baby"

She laughs and everyone but me walks down the stage.

"I have wrote this song for the greatest girl in my life"

_I can't help but love you_

_I can't help it I already fall for you_

_And at night I can see you _

_In my nightmares in my sweet dreams _

_It doesn't matter how hard I try_

_You just keep showing up in my mind_

_And I know I love you and I will all my life_

_And it's so frustrating to leave you every night_

_I can't help but think of you in my dreams_

_And I know you love me but I don't know why_

_I keep getting nervous when you talk to other guys_

_You say that I'm jealous and I know you're right_

_But I can't help it_

_I won't lose you tonight_

_I won't lose you tonight_

_Cause you're the reason I can smile everyday _

_And the reason I keep writing love songs Oh yeah_

_You make me corny and cheesy you know_

_I'm conscious for my charm you'll never fall_

_You're way to smart to fall for me being an jerk_

_I love everything of you_

_The way that you smile and your eyes sparkle _

_The way you tell me always the truth_

_The way that we don't know what does the personal space means_

_Before we were even a thing_

_And I know I love you and I will all my life_

_And it's so frustrating to leave you every night_

_I can't help but think of you in my dreams_

_And I know you love me but I don't know why_

_I keep getting nervous when you talk to other guys_

_You say that I'm jealous and I know you're right_

_But I can't help it_

_I won't lose you tonight_

_I won't lose you tonight_

I walk down the stage and she's crying.

"You're such a girl Baskara"

"Of course you idiot, do I look like a guy?"

We laugh and she kisses me.

'Best anniversary ever' we both think

The end.

I do speak Spanish, it's my native language actually. I'm from Colombia, to answer the last review from my previous story.

The last song is mine, so you won't find it if you look for it, it's called 'I won't lose you tonight'

Bye Bye.


End file.
